


A Shoulder To Lean On

by lockewrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You're of the opinion that Loki needs a second chance.





	A Shoulder To Lean On

It wasn’t like you had planned to become friends with the Asgardian god who destroyed New York but it happened anyway. One day you were reading a book at a cafe and the next it turned into a day with Loki. He had made some comment about the book, you countered back with some sarcasm and he seemed impressed.

You learned that he was living from hotel room to hotel room after the incident. He never gave any real indication that he regretted trying to take over the world but you simply assumed. Apparently he was tried in Asgard and sent to back to Earth to learn a lesson. He’d been trying to learn whatever lesson that was but he hadn’t been able to communicate with Asgard.

Inviting him to stay with you was an impulse request. When he took it you were surprised but not really. He hadn’t tried to change his appearance so he was still recognizable to many as the man who tried to destroy the world. Those who recognized him had a high level of animosity.

By the time he moved in you had gotten to know him better, had seen him as the younger brother constantly living in the shadow of his brother. You knew he had only wanted to prove himself to Odin, even if he wasn’t his real father. All Loki had ever wanted to do in life was prove himself as equal to his brother. There were no excuses for his actions but you understood better now.

He had the occasional outbursts of anger though, mainly from seeing the discussion of his actions on the news. Even as he walked among everyone now, there were those who didn’t believe of what was being said. They didn’t believe Loki had returned to Earth.

There were the occasions where you find him reading from a Norse fairytale book you owned. Times when he’d become quiet, where he remembered what had really happened in those tales. You knew he missed home, but he’d sit there stoic and you knew he was fighting back a breakdown.

On the days where he’d be angry you’d hug him. He hated it but you wouldn’t let go, always making it a big deal. Often followed by you trying to get him to smile.

“Stop sulking Loki. I am hugging you until you smile for me.” you would say, which usually elicited a forced smile nonetheless.

On the days where he was reading, you’d take the book from his hand and have him tell you the real story. It was one way to cheer him up among few. 

The friendship seemed to form naturally, him having someone to lean on while you had someone to confide in. It would take time to get him acclimated to the world but as long as he was willing, you’d be the person to change his perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
